De primeras veces y cosas que nunca cambian
by Naite
Summary: Hay cosas que nunca cambian,experiencias que te marcan y personas que dejan huellas en tu vida.Sentimientos que calan hondo,impermeables al dolor.Es todo lo que Ronald Weasley necesita para salir adelante.“Estoy, Ron”.“Siempre has estado”.Post-guerra RHr


Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

_Quiero dedicarle esta historia a Cata (Catalina__ Rhr para los lectores de fics) por su amistad y porque Ronald Weasley es nuestra perdición. ¡Te quiero Cata! Acá te va mi regalito de Navidad anticipado._

También aprovecho este espacio para agradecerle a _Saralpp_, por los comentarios constructivos que siempre me dejaste en mis fics!

Advertencia: Contiene spoilers de DH. Esto es un Oneshot Post-guerra, desde el punto de vista de Ron Weasley.

"**De primeras veces y cosas que nunca cambian"**

Mientras camina por los destruidos pasillos como un autómata sin rumbo fijo, le parece ver más que boquetes, restos de metal, madera astillada esparcida por el suelo y todo aquello que sólo puede significar destrucción, caos. No es el caos de hace unas horas, el de plena batalla. Tampoco es el caos de sentimientos encontrados, de sonrisas francas y otras un poquito tristes, que se podían ver aquí y allá, luego de la lucha ganada. El caos que reina ahora tiene que ver con el saldo que la guerra dejó. No hay gritos, no hay gente corriendo ni matando ni sangrando, de hecho casi todos los pasillos están completamente desiertos, sin nadie transitando por ellos a excepción de él. Pero este caos quieto y aparentemente calmo le estruja el corazón de igual manera.

Lo que Ronald Weasley ve, _siente_, en este momento, caminando sin prisa y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros gastados, es la estela persistente que dejaron los hechizos, el rastro inconfundible que se respira en el aire después de una guerra; el olor a pólvora, como si se hubieran batido con armas de fuego _muggles_ en vez de con varitas. Ronald escucha aún la interminable letanía de gritos, juramentos y sollozos quebrados, como si nunca fueran acabarse. La fresca brisa nocturna que entra a través de las paredes destrozadas ya no le alivia, no como antes, cuando a pesar de todo se sentía feliz porque la maldita guerra al fin había terminado. Se pregunta cuántas reconstrucciones, cuántos encantamientos y esfuerzos harán falta para que el castillo vuelva a parecer un colegio y no un campo de batalla. Si alguna vez volverá a pisar aquel lugar dejando que en su mente se cuelen sólo los recuerdos felices de su época de estudiante, y no aquellos que evoquen los recientes sucesos.

Esquiva una enorme armadura oxidada volcada en mitad del pasillo y cuando gira a la derecha se encuentra con un corredor más dañado que el anterior. Y el hueco inmenso que hay en la pared, por el que se filtra la luz de la luna y se ve perfectamente una parte de los jardines, así como el hecho de que prácticamente la totalidad del piso está cubierta de las rocas del techo, le hiela la sangre y lo hace detenerse en seco. Le parece escuchar, como si fuera un lejano eco, la risa de Fred apagándose entre los escombros y reverberando por última vez en ese pasillo, el pasillo donde perdió a un hermano.

Es difícil ver luz por más que Voldemort se haya ido para siempre, sin nada que lo ate al mundo de los vivos y, espera, tampoco al de los muertos. Es difícil porque todavía no has terminado de asimilar el precio de la victoria, las vidas que se cobró y el agotamiento que te pesa en el cuerpo después de meses y meses de frío, dudas e inestabilidad, persiguiendo objetivos que parecían inalcanzables y, ahora, cuando ya los alcanzaste, no te bastan. No te bastan porque sabes que viviste cosas que no deberías haber vivido. Por que no hay vuelta atrás, y ni tú ni los demás volverán a ser los mismos de antes. Jamás.

-Ron.

Es apenas un susurro que le llega desde atrás. No necesita girarse para saber quién es. Conoce esa voz demasiado bien. Siete años que parecen vidas eternas, siete años junto a ella.

Gira lentamente y se encuentra con Hermione mirándole de forma rara a unos metros de distancia. Un tajo rojo le recorre la mejilla izquierda y el pelo está más encrespado que nunca. Tiene ojeras, los pantalones rotos y el pulóver chamuscado. Parece cansada, pero aún tiene fuerzas para sonreírle y decir:

-Ven, Ron.

Y Ron no pregunta a dónde, sólo toma la mano que ella le ofrece y se deja llevar porque lo único que quiere es alejarse de ese pasillo y de los últimos pensamientos que le ha suscitado aquel lugar.

Caminan sin hablar, mirando hacia delante. Ron no se considera una persona que esté sacando constantemente reflexiones filosóficas acerca de la vida y el porvenir, pero allí, de la mano con Hermione y sin saber hacia dónde van, yendo simplemente hacia delante, le parece percibir un mensaje invisible que flota entre ellos, suspendido en el aire: la promesa de una nueva etapa, el atisbo de un camino inexplorado que parece difícil de recorrer pero que también les va traer felicidad a sus vidas. A los dos. _Juntos_.

El olor a hierba y el viento que le despeina el cabello le disipan un poco el sofoco que siente desde hace un rato. Caminan por los terrenos de lo que queda de Hogwarts de manera recta, siempre hacia delante, sin doblar hacia ningún lado. Continúan andando un poco más y cuando Ron se empieza a impacientar y va a preguntarle a Hermione a dónde demonios están yendo, ella finalmente se detiene y se sienta sobre el césped, invitándolo a que haga lo mismo. Se apoyan en el tronco de un árbol y Hermione dice:

- ¿Cuánto hace que no comes chocolate?

No sabe a qué viene esa pregunta, pero lo piensa y dice:

-Mmm... Desde que nos fuimos de la casa de Bill y Fleur, un par de noches antes de ir a Gringotts.

-Me parece increíble que desde entonces no hayas pedido comer chocolate.

-Y a mi me parece que te estás volviendo loca. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? No pienses que las setas cocidas desplazaron a los chocolates del puesto número uno de mis dulces preferidos.

Hermione se ríe y le dice sonriendo:

-El día que el chocolate deje de gustarte será cuando los Chudley Cannons salgan campeones.- bromea y se ríe ante la mueca de fingida indignación que pone Ron- Bueno, supongo entonces que te va a gustar esto- y saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un par de ranas de chocolate, tendiéndoselas a él. Ron las mira fascinado y sin perder un segundo rompe el envoltorio de ambas y se las mete de un sopetón en la boca.

-¿_Cofo _las _jonseguiste_? – masculla entre masticadas.

Hermione lo mira divertida y añade:

-Tengo más- se levanta el dobladillo del pantalón y saca de una de sus medias el famoso bolsito de cuentas. De él extrae tres tabletas de chocolate, otras cuatro ranas con sus envoltorios brillantes, ocho bombones con relleno de menta y un puñado de caramelos de dulce de leche.

A estas alturas, Ron tiene los ojos como platos y el paladar parece clamar por más chocolate.

- Aberforth llevó la comida que quedaba de su taberna y, lo que Madame Rosmerta y el dueño de Honeydukes les dieron de sus negocios, a la enfermería, hace unas horas. Pensé que el chocolate nos iba venir bien a todos, ya sabes...para recuperar un poco las fuerzas y levantar el ánimo. Y claro, sé lo mucho que te gusta- añadió con un poco de timidez.

Saboreando el chocolate y la última frase de Hermione, Ron sólo puede mirarla fijamente unos segundos, susurrar un _Gracias _de forma tan suave y tenue que apenas se le oye y luego sonríe de lado. Eso parece incomodar a Hermione, que no puede sostenerle tanto la mirada sin ponerse nerviosa y por lo mismo, Ron comprueba con satisfacción, agarra una de las tabletas y la come con rapidez.

De pronto se acuerda de algo y se sorprende que hayan pasado tantas horas sin preguntarlo.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- en los últimos meses, años, perder a Harry de vista por varias horas seguidas podía significar el indicio de algo peligroso. Todavía no se acostumbra a que ahora ya no haya más lords sanguinarios ni maniáticos sangre limpia al acecho de su amigo.

-Está, no te enojes, descansando...con Ginny.

-Ja, descansando, seguro...Y yo soy el hermano de Malfoy- lo dice sin afectación y se sorprende al darse cuenta que ni siquiera se le pusieron coloradas las orejas. Siente un pequeño pinchazo de molestia porque, bueno, Ginny siempre será su hermanita; pero el Ron que se ponía rojo de celos y sobreprotección parece lejos ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido.

Hermione se da cuenta de que a él, a estas alturas, lo de Harry y Ginny ya no le molesta demasiado y entonces se ríe y cuando le dirige una mirada traviesa puede imaginar lo que está a punto de decirle.

-No, yo creo que de verdad están descansando. Quién sabe, tuvieron toda la tarde para ponerse al día y, eh, podrían estar agotados.

Ahora sí que las mejillas le hierven. Es la primera vez que escucha a Hermione chincharle sobre esas cosas; por eso no puede enojarse con ella, no cuando es la primera vez que bromea sobre la relación de Harry y su hermana y le baila una encantadora sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

Se quedan un rato en silencio, contemplando los oscuros jardines. No sabe qué hora es, se le ocurre que debe ser cerca de la medianoche.

-Ron...-dice de pronto Hermione, vacilante- Yo....Ron, todo lo que te diga se que no será suficiente y probablemente no quieras hablar de esto, pero...- es extraño ver a la prefecta Hermione Granger titubear tanto, sin saber cómo expresarse a pesar de que es una de las personas mejor habladas que conoce.

Y no, no quiere hablar de eso. No quiere porque está cansado de llorar a escondidas y mientras Hermione y él hablen de todo menos de lo que acaba de suceder hace _tan poco_, Ron siente que puede sonreír un poquito y le gusta compartir risas con ella, por más que no sean tan despreocupadas como lo eran en tiempos mejores.

-Necesito que sepas que estoy, Ron- le toma de la mano y lo mira a los ojos. Parece decidida y tiene la misma mirada que le dirigió un segundo antes de besarlo- Para lo que sea. No estas solo. Y si ahora no quieres hablar de ello, está bien. Pero no te lo guardes todo. Cuando necesites a alguien con quien hablar o simplemente alguien que esté a tu lado, quiero que pienses en mi, ¿si?

Las palabras se le quedan atascadas en la garganta pero tampoco son necesarias, les basta mirarse para entenderse porque esa complicidad que han construido con los años, de a poquito y casi sin darse cuenta, es más que suficiente.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿La persona que se pasó tanto tiempo atosigándome sin descanso con los deberes y la pedo...- recibe un puñetazo en el brazo- ¡Auch! Déjame terminar. ¿Eras tú, Hermione?- ella ríe y él continúa un poco más serio- Claro que se que estás, siempre has estado. Gracias, Hermione.

Y se pregunta por todos los calzones multicolores de Merlín y Morgana por qué permaneció esas horas interminables lejos del mejor consuelo que podría tener, en momentos como aquellos. Entonces le toma la cara entre las manos, tira de ella y Hermione cae sobre él, encajando perfectamente entre sus brazos para poder besarla. Y la besa.

Primero con urgencia, con necesidad y un poco de torpeza. La guerra ya terminó, el estómago está más lleno y no hay temblores ni desesperación como cuando se besaron por primera vez, pero no puede evitar besarla así, y Hermione tampoco. Se besan con rapidez y sus narices chocan y se ríen entre besos cuando lo hacen. Ron rodea con sus brazos la espalda de Hermione con mucha fuerza, para que no se aleje, y ella tiene una de sus manos aferradas al jersey de él y los dedos de la otra entre su pelo.

Se besan con ansiedad por todas aquellas veces que deberían haberlo hecho y no lo hicieron. Son las ganas acumuladas, el cariño hacia una persona que te conoció cuando eras pequeño, atravesó la adolescencia contigo y ahora, después de todas las pruebas pasadas y las experiencias compartidas, se han convertido en dos adultos, dos mayores, dos personas distintas. Es la sensación de cargar con una vida entera sobre sus hombros lo que los hace no dar más vueltas ni escudarse con tontas peleas. Ron besa a Hermione porque más allá de que tenga la sensación de que les han robado la inocencia antes de tiempo y las cosas no serán como antes, en el fondo siguen siendo _Ron y Hermione_, y si hay algo que no les han podido quitar los mortífagos, Tom Riddle, las molestas inseguridades, ni los canarios asesinos y ni las estrellas internacionales de quidditch es _eso_, ese sentimiento que lo han llevado desde siempre, en su pecho, desde que tres niños de once años derrotaron a un troll en un baño, y a partir de entonces no ha dejado de crecer, como si fuera una semilla que, por fin, da sus frutos.

Cuando el aire se les acaba y se separan, todo en Hermione es una sonrisa radiante: su boca, sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas; hasta su pelo completamente despeinado parece estar sonriendo, con sus mechones rebeldes curvados hacia arriba, como formando una gran sonrisa.

Y Ron se siente mejor.

A partir de entonces, el tiempo y la realidad parecen ponerse en marcha nuevamente, de a poquito, con reticencia, reacomodándose a la nueva situación. Las cosas comienzan a tratar de ponerse en su lugar lentamente y es recién el inicio de una nueva vida, lo sabe bien. Pero es mejor volver a empezar con los que quiere a su lado y no encerrándose en sí mismo.

Los minutos pasan y le siguen las horas. Y ellos siguen allí. Se tumban en el pasto. Ron se levanta asustado cuando siente un bicho caminando por su mano y piensa que es una araña. Hermione se ríe y _"Tonto, es una hormiga"_. Se besan. Ella le habla de las estrellas, las constelaciones y los mitos _muggles _de los dioses del firmamento, mirando al cielo; él le dice que se está convirtiendo en la versión castaña de Luna. Permanecen callados. De a ratos Hermione llora silenciosamente y Ron le toma de la mano; otras veces se le nubla la mirada a él. Se besan despacito, acostados, uno frente al otro. Se besan y suspiran; Ron encima de Hermione, aplastándola contra la hierba. Terminan de comerse los chocolates. _"Todavía no me diste puntos por haber aprendido la excepción de la Ley de Gamp, Granger". "¿Puntos? Con qué poco te conformas"_. _"¿Hay más ranas de chocolate?"_. _"Siempre pensando en comida, Weasley"_. Se besan y muerden y se les escapan pequeños gemidos; Hermione sentada arriba de Ron con sus brazos alrededor del cuello como la primera vez, y las manos de él ancladas entre sus mechones marrones, enredándolos más. _"¿Crees que a Kreacher le molestaría traernos unas salchichas con papas ahora?"_. _"Ronald, ¿acaso tu estómago tocó fondo alguna vez?". _

El sol parece perfilarse en el horizonte y el cielo se va aclarando poco a poco y ellos aún siguen allí, sucios, con ramitas entre el pelo y las manos manchadas de tierra, cansados pero renovados. _"Es el primer amanecer que vemos juntos, Ron". "Que no sea el último". _Bajan por los terrenos hacia el lago, se quitan los zapatos y se mojan los pies en la orilla. _"Deberías lavarte el pelo, parece una enredadera. Nunca estuvo tan despeinado". "Idiota, siempre pareció una enredadera". _Se ríen y unos pájaros gorjean tomando vuelo. _"Prométeme que nunca más le escribirás a Vicky". "No empieces, Ron". "Promételo, Hermione. Por favor" _suplica y ella se muerde el labio. _"Y tú prométeme que nunca más serás un imbécil ni te besarás con una tonta delante de mis narices"._ Se tiran agua y se empujan, ruedan por la orilla. Ron recorre con la yema de sus dedos la cara de Hermione, secándole el agua con su piel. Le acaricia el corte de la mejilla izquierda y ella cierra los ojos. _"Deberías ir a la enfermería"_. _"Estoy bien, Ron. Y ayer estuve casi todo el día allí"_. _"Atendiendo a los demás, pero a ti no". _

Se oyen ruidos a la distancia. Los habitantes del castillo comienzan a despertarse y les espera un día de trabajo duro, recomponiendo los trozos en los que quedaron convertidos Hogwarts y sus vidas. _"¿Qué hora será? Tenemos que ir para ver en qué podemos ayudar hoy". "Quedémonos aquí un poco más, Herm"_. "_¿Herm?", _sonríe divertida, _"Nunca me llamaste así, Roonil Wazlib". "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo". _Se miran con intensidad. A Ron se le ponen las orejas coloradas. A Hermione se le sonrojan las mejillas. Se vuelven a besar. La mano de Ron repta por la piel de Hermione, debajo de su camiseta, subiendo desde la cintura, surcando un camino nunca antes recorrido. Cuando llega a su destino y la mano de él se cierra sobre uno de los senos de ella, un ruidito ahogado sale de la boca de Hermione. Se miran y es como si se dijesen todo aquello que nunca se dijeron. A la distancia, los sonidos se escuchan más fuertes que antes y cuando giran sus cabezas ven a personas empezando con sus actividades fuera del castillo. Ron suspira frustrado y besa a Hermione una vez más, atrapando el labio inferior de ella unos segundos antes de separarse.

Caminando de regreso, tomados de la mano, comienzan a sentir los estragos de haber pasado horas volcados en la tierra y sin dormir. "_¿Cuándo iremos a Australia?". "¿Cómo dices?". "¿Cuándo iremos a buscar a tus padres?". _Parece un poco angustiada y le tiembla levemente la voz cuando responde: _"No lo sé, Ron. Pero no ahora, primero tengo que ayudar aquí. Y...". "¿Y qué?". "Nada, eso". "Vamos, Hermione, me ibas a decir algo más". _Respira para tranquilizarse antes de contestar. _"No sé si estoy preparada para ir, Ron. Tengo miedo"._ Le aprieta la mano para calmarla y dice _"No tienes que tener miedo, Hermione. Todo saldrá bien". "Es que... ¿Y si no me perdonan lo que les hice? ¿Si nunca se acordaran de mí? ¿Si hice algo mal y ellos nunca más sabrán que tuvieron una hija?"_. Ron deja de caminar y se vuelve hacia ella, tomándole los hombros. _"Todo saldrá bien, Hermione. No lo harás sola. Yo te ayudaré". _Y es como si utilizaran un giratiempo y estuvieran viviendo la misma situación otra vez. Es como si tuvieran trece años de nuevo. Ron lo recuerda con una claridad absoluta: en su mente se forma la imagen de dos niños más bajitos de estatura y con las caras redondas. Un niño pelirrojo y larguirucho ofreciéndole su ayuda a una niña despeinada y vestida con uniforme, después de meses de estar peleados. Ahora tienen dieciocho años, son más altos y hay un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Después de meses de guerra, el chico pelirrojo le ofrece su ayuda, una vez más, a la chica castaña. Pasaron demasiadas cosas en el medio de esos cinco años, demasiadas como para recordarlas todas, pero tan importantes como para no olvidarlas nunca.

Hermione sonríe y está seguro de que ella también recuerda. El tiempo pasó, pero hay cosas que simplemente nunca cambian; son como tienen que ser, como siempre lo han sido y como siempre lo serán. Reanudan su camino.

Cuando llegan al castillo, Molly Weasley los ve y exclama "_¡Merlín, no sabía dónde se habían metido! ¿Por qué están llenos de tierra?"._Pero entonces ve sus manos entrelazadas y suaviza la expresión de su rostro. A pesar de los ojos rojos, la voz tomada y las arrugas –que parecen más que antes-, su madre sonríe con ternura y ese gesto cálido y efímero la ilumina toda, alejando aunque sea por unos segundos la sombra en la que está sumida su vida. Por ahora.

Ese día tendrán mucho por hacer. Limpiarán el polvo, curarán a los enfermos, recibirán noticias y también enviarán lechuzas para solicitar ayuda. Algunos llorarán, otros prestarán su hombro para el consuelo y sus abrazos para alentar por un futuro mejor, aunque estas personas también lloren.

A Ronald Weasley le esperan muchas batallas más por atravesar. En ellas no tendrá que saborear la sangre en su boca, observar cómo la guerra destroza familias, oír insultos en vez de palabras de afecto o percibir el desagradable olor a pólvora, _ya no_. Es turno de levantarse y renacer. No es que sea lo más sencillo del mundo... pero no hay nada que perder en esta nueva lucha que le presenta la vida.

Cuando se sientan, no pierde ni un segundo en atacar el desayuno: se atraganta con dos tostadas rebosantes de mermelada de naranja y unos cuatro bollitos a velocidad récord.

-No comas así, Ron. Nadie te está corriendo.

-Déjame disfrutar el desayuno en paz, Hermione.

Sabe, sin necesidad de mirarla, que está poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y también sabe que le seguiría un bufido exasperado, pero en lugar de eso Hermione lo agarra de la muñeca para impedir que tome la sexta tostada, baja la voz y en tono confidente musita:

-Si comes así no te quedará espacio para esto- y le coloca en su plato una rana de chocolate.

-¿No era que no habían más de éstas?

-Quedaba una...pero la guardé para que la comieras en el desayuno. Sino ibas a sentir que te faltaba algo, ¿no?

Ron suelta el bollito que estaba a punto de comerse, coloca una mano en la cintura de Hermione- _allí, donde siempre debió estar_-, aprieta suavemente y la atrae hacia él. Con una seguridad que Merlín sabe dónde ha sacado, se cuelga de los ojos marrones de Hermione y sin soltarla- le gusta tocarla así, un poco posesivo, donde nadie más lo hace. _Sólo él_- le dice:

-Ahora sí no me falta nada.


End file.
